The Vampire's Persephone
by CharmiaArkenstone
Summary: Twins Harry and Evelina Potter were separated after the murder of James and Lily Potter. Times have changed and now they are brought back together again. Torn between her past and the now, Eve must decide who she is and where her fight belongs, and all without losing herself to darkness that finds her along the way. Set during the GoF. Please don't judge/avoid because it has OC
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I know people often avoid OC's but I hope that if you give this a chance you might find you like it and please take the time to review if you do like it or think it could be improved. I've done my very best to merge my OC's and my own original world into the HP world. As a head's up, Eve isn't going to be a blank character who just follows Harry, Ron and Hermione around; she is going to have her own quests and problems etc**

**Another Note: This is the original version of 'The Love of Shadows' which is still on my profile so you can check that out too if you like.**

**And I own nothing from the Harry Potter world, that all goes to J.K :)**

**Thank you again and enjoy!**

Evelina lay still in her bed, watching the little flowers she had conjured spin slowly above her face, almost lulling her to sleep. The day just gone had worn her out completely. Along with her beloved aunt, Chloe and two young cousins, Benzan and Raphael, Eve had been out for the anniversary of her first moving in with Chloe at the age of one. Eve had never known why she came to live with her aunt or who her parents were, but she never asked. She just accepted that they were dead. In her life she had more important things to worry about – like training for the position of High General. For the past 7 years, Eve had been trained in the Capyli military arts and as part of the Elven royal family she had position to follow Chloe as High General.

The spinning ring of flowers indeed lulled the under aged elf to sleep, and faded into nothing when the source of magic was cut off. Surrounded by warm quilts and blankets, Eve snuggled up, the soft fabric of her pillow caressing her face. Later that night, Eve knew nothing at all of the silent figures entering the house, seeking a lost and threatening treasure that could result in their failure. They were not the common enemies of the Capyli, the Durzians, but something else.

Eve thought she was dreaming. And in this dream, Chloe was fighting with her sword against half a dozen hooded and masked figures, trying to protect her two young sons. The High General was overpowered by the intruders, all armed with wands. Chloe was restrained and screamed vicious threats to them. Eve's mind's eye blurred as those screams suddenly became reality.

Bolting upright, Eve listened to the cries for a second, confirming that it was real. She leapt out of bed and grabbed the first weapon she could find, which was her wand. Her heart raced like the galloping hooves of a horse. She burst into Chloe's room, to see her, Benzan and Raphael all restrained by the hooded strangers. The High General struggled but the 3 year old and 1 and a half year old stood frozen, with tears painting their terrified faces.

Eve was frightened too and wasn't sure what to do. She gripped her wand tightly, holding it in an attack position. Thoughts swam madly in her mind. She frantically reminded herself to strengthen the mental defences, scolding herself for not doing so already

"Is it her?" one of the six hooded figures asked, voice low and raspy.

Another stepped forward, as if to examine the fourteen year old. Instinctively, Eve retreated in sync, keeping as large a distance as possible between them.

"Don't you touch her," Chloe snarled through bared teeth, forcing out her anger over her fear. "Lay a finger on her and I will tear you apart myself!"

The strangers laughed at the futile threat; Chloe was in no position to fight back. The figure who'd stepped forward glanced back at her for a moment, then turned back to Eve, looking at her closely. This girl had long, curly blood red hair and sparkling violet eyes, nothing like what she was meant to be. But then he saw a scar going down across her left eye. A scar recognised far and wide.

"Well, is it?" the first asked again.

"Yes, it's her," he answered, without taking his eyes off the girl, who was doing everything she could not to shake.

"Then do it," another said sharply, "Kill her."

Chloe struggled again, her top lip pulled back over her sharp Elven teeth and her eyes livid with rage. "Stay away from her! It's not her, it's not who you think," her begging morphed suddenly back to threatening. "You will BURN, cowards!" She was silenced by a hard smack across the jaw.

For a moment there was silence.

"If you kill me," Eve began quietly, "will you let them go?"

"They are no use to us dead," was the reply she was given. "You, however, are."

With tears brimming over her eyes and her bottom lip trembling, the girl nodded. She didn't want to die, but she didn't have a choice. If her family were killed all because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself for a second.

The hooded man raised his wand, ready to bring down the fatal blow.

"Eve, no!" Chloe cried out hoarsely. "You cannot do this."

Eve said nothing, just waited to die.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"NO!" Chloe screamed at the top of her voice, her weakness to the enemy bleeding through like the tears falling down her face.

Pain bolted through Eve's body like an enchanted fire, causing her to drop to the floor with an anguished cry. But she remained alive. She whimpered through her clenched teeth, trying to get past all the pain that engulfed her. Her body curled and twisted uncontrollably.

"That's impossible," one of them whispered. Only one other person had survived the killing curse. Now they were certain that she was who they thought her to be.

The young Elf struggled on the floor, only caring about staying alive, and groaned through her teeth. Chloe saw the spell cast upon her 13 years ago starting to wear off; her hair was darkening to a very dark red and her eyes were fading to emerald from amethyst.

"Do it again," one masked figure urged the one who stood over Eve.

"Don't –" Chloe began to protest, but she was hit across the jaw again, much harder this time. Her vision swam, she felt faint and her head was pounding.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the hooded man said again, the jet of light striking the maiden in the shoulder.

Eve cried out a second time and rolled over onto that side in hope of numbing the pain. The killing curse had failed twice. However, Eve was weak and badly wounded. Chloe looked down in horror because now Eve's hair was black and her eyes green – the way she was meant to look.

"This is useless. Leave her. She'll die soon enough."

The man standing above Eve stepped away from her and back to Chloe. "It seems you have some explaining to do. Take them, leave her."

The last thing Eve remembered were the frantic cries of her family before blackness engulfed her. She had tried to reach out to them but it was all too late.

They were gone.

Eve slowly woke to find herself in a bed, and a strange one at that. Luckily, when she opened her eyes the room was not too bright. Her chest and shoulder hurt, where she'd been struck but the killing curse. Too tired to even think of panicking, she wondered why she was even still alive. Everything was slowly coming back to her. The masked figures, her family being held helpless, the bright green light, and then her family being dragged away as they screamed out her name.

Now the panic did come. She started to hyperventilate as she looked around for a way out, but she was too weak and tired to try get up. In order to calm herself down and think, she took in a few deep breaths and her heart rate slowed to normal. She looked around the strange room again, this time looking properly: it looked like a hospital. To prevent a head rush, the young Elf sat up slowly, and as she did a nurse approached her bed.

"How are you feeling, dear?" the woman asked, in a rather patronizing tone like she was speaking to a young child.

Eve instantly didn't like her so kept her mouth shut. She could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to be. She just stared blankly at the nurse. The woman smiled at her which made the Elf narrow her eyes. This nurse was looking at her like she'd had a mental breakdown, but then it occurred to her: what if she had?

"There are a couple of visitors here to see you," the nurse said. "Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge."

Eve recognised both names and then she remembered that she had once in fact met Albus Dumbledore when she was 11. Cornelius Fudge, however, she had never met but she knew of him. The two men approached her bed. Dumbledore wore a kind smile on his face and his gentle blue eyes twinkled like jewels, while Fudge looked totally serious and business-like.

"It's good to see you again, Evelina," Dumbledore said, sitting on her bed, "I hope you're not in any pain."

Eve shook her head, "What happened to me?" she asked quietly.

"Have you heard the story of Harry Potter?" the old man asked and she nodded, though unsure of what purpose the question had. "Good. For a long time, there were rumours of a second child being present at the time of James and Lily Potter's deaths. Harry's twin sister. A select few, including myself, knew however that these rumours were, in fact, true. We began searching to find out where she might be from what we already knew and our sources and information led us to you. We came to find you, but so did the Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort," Eve noticed the Minister flinch at the name, "has discovered your existence, for he thought you were killed that night, and now he hunts for you as much as Harry Potter, seeing as you were not killed by the Death Eaters sent," the Dumbledore finished explaining.

"I don't understand," Eve said, brow furrowed, "If I'm Harry Potter's sister the why was I living in Rivermoor?"

"A good man, Rubeus Hagrid, found you both later that night. It was decided that it'd be much safer if the two of you grew up separately; it would make it much harder for you to be found if you were far apart. Harry was given to your mother's sister while you were given to a close and trusted friend of both mine and your parents, Chloe Rider."

"Where is she? And Ben, and Raphael?" the girl asked, breath short, suddenly panicking once more.

Dumbledore lifted a steady hand, silently calming her, but he looked solemn, almost sad. "We do not know. A group of Aurors have been sent from the Ministry to Rivermoor to aid the search for your family, but they are yet to be found. I am sorry, Eve."

"Why am I not dead?" she asked after a moment of trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm afraid it is complicated and here is not the right place to discuss such matters. All will be explained to you when you join us at Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore's face lit up in a smile.

"Hogwarts?" Eve repeated; she'd heard of this magic school but had never even thought of ever having anything to do with it.

"Yes," Fudge said, "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Why can't I go back home?" Eve asked. She looked from one wizard to another.

"I'm afraid you can't, Miss Potter," the Minister informed her.

It took Eve a moment to realise that was her; she'd never get used to having the name Potter instead of Rider. She looked at him questioningly, hints of resentment flashing across emerald irises.

"The Death Eaters now know your location and if you return not only will you put yourself in danger but also those around you. If the Death Eaters did attack your people hell would break loose. It is a much safer and wiser option for you to attend Hogwarts with your brother."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement, "The Minister is right. Of course you will be allowed to write to your friends and visits shall be arranged. The Aurors we're sending are to negotiate with your people and hopefully an alliance will be established. Then you shall be able to return to Rivermoor during your holidays."

Eve said nothing. All this information was all piling up on her. Everything she'd been was false. She'd been kept in the shadows, growing up to be someone else. But she swore she would not give up her life in Rivermoor for Harry and this Lord Voldemort, whose name alone seemed to be enough to strike fear into the hearts of wizards. She'd worked her whole life in Rivermoor. The girl looked down, and a wave of pitch black hair fell down. She took it gently and looked closely at it, confused.

"Ah, yes, of course your appearance," Dumbledore said, "When you were sent to Rivermoor your appearance was changed for your safety also, but this is your true form. I hope you like it."

"I… I don't know," Eve replied honestly, shrugging numbly.

He chuckled softly and stood from her bed, "Come now, Cornelius. We should leave Miss Potter to rest."

"Yes, of course," Fudge agreed. "I hope to see you again soon, Miss Potter."

Eve gave a small smile. It instantly faded as the nurse approached again.

**Hit me with whatever you like. I'm open to anything :D **

**Love and hugs xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers and No Answers

A couple of days later, Eve was told she was to get dressed and wait for Dumbledore. He was to take her to King's Cross station where she would catch the Hogwarts Express, but first she had to be introduced to her brother. She was relieved to finally be leaving; those might have been the dullest and boring days of her life. She'd not been allowed to do anything! Even if she tried something as harmless as getting out of bed, the nurse would hurry her straight back, and on several occasions, Eve had to force herself to hold her tongue from lashing out with a rude retort.

After a final check-up in the morning, the nurse left her alone to get dressed and ready. Some clothes had been left for her: a pair of blue skinny jeans and a purple patterned t-shirt and black converses to go with it. Eve held them up, item by item, looking each one over. They were nice clothes, but not what she usually wore.

Eve was half way brushing though her unfamiliar dark hair when the nurse barged in, unannounced.

"Albus Dumbledore is here, dear," she said, her voice making Eve jump slightly.

"Thank you," she replied stiffly, laying down the hairbrush.

To her annoyance, the nurse accompanied her to the entrance of the hospital, which was called St Mungo's. Waiting patiently, Dumbledore stood outside, his hands behind his back. He seemed to be watching the birds pecking at the pavement floor in search of food. The old man seemed to sense Eve's approach and turned to greet her and the nurse with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Thank you, Miss Corch," he said, "That'll be all."

The nurse smiled sweetly and returned to the hospital and Eve feared for her future patients. She scowled discretely as she walked away.

"Do you feel better, Evelina?" Dumbledore asked.

"A lot, thank you," Eve said, expression softening as she turned to face him. She paused then, it suddenly coming to her attention that she had nothing to take to Hogwarts with her, no clothes, no other belongings.

Seeing the change, Dumbledore read her like an open book and informed her, "All your necessary possessions for this year have been collected from Diagon Alley and Rivermoor and are already waiting on the Hogwarts Express. You have nothing to worry about. Now, I think it's time to meet your brother. Nervous?"

"Yes, actually," Eve nodded, unknowingly chewing her lip.

"I'd be a little surprised if you weren't," he said, "We best be off; we don't want to be late."

Dumbledore set off at a brisk pace, which surprised her slightly as she thought a man as old as he would walk at a much slower pace, but then again she liked it as she hated walking slowly. His strides were long as well so she actually had to break into a slow jog once or twice to catch back up with him.

Many people looked at them, wondering why the great Albus Dumbledore was walking with a girl who matched the appearance of Harry Potter. They began to wonder if the rumours they'd heard of a second Potter child was true and if that could be her. Eve didn't like people staring at her; it set her on edge. She supposed her life would be different now she was someone of 'great importance'. But she already was – back in Rivermoor she was heir to her aunt, the High General, and also perhaps to the throne of Aseridia. It then occurred to her that she might not be anymore; she wasn't part of the family she thought she was. They might renounce her claim to the throne.

But surely she would stay in position of future High General; she'd worked nearly all her life for that inheritance. She hoped it wouldn't be taken away from her because she was now Eve Potter and no longer Eve Rider.

A terrible thought struck her like a dagger to the chest: what if her friends rejected her because she was no longer who she was. They wouldn't do that, would they? Belle was far too loyal, it was unnatural. Even if Eve became evil, Belle would still remain loyal to her.

As she walked beside Dumbledore, it hit her that Eve Potter was empty, had not been lived in for 13 years. If she hadn't been sent to Rivermoor would she be a completely different person? How was she meant to be?

_No, stop it,_ she told herself, _you're the same person. All it was that you had an enchantment to make you look a little different. You're the same person as you always would have been._

_That's not true, _another voice argued, _Chloe and everyone else in Rivermoor shaped who you are. If you'd never been sent there would you know how to handle a sword and bow? Ride a horse? Speak Elven?_

_But my soul would be the same. The soul, the actual person I am is still the same. The person I was born as._

_What if that person has faded and you are now someone completely different?_

_Is that so bad?_

Her internal argument was already driving her mad and was suddenly brought to an abrupt stop as Dumbledore's voice broke through. He had stopped outside the entrance to King's Cross station, and so had Eve without realising she had.

"We're here," the old man stated. "You've been very quiet."

"Just thinking," Eve replied quietly.

"About what? If you don't mind my asking," he inquired.

"Um, just starting a new life," she said.

"There's no need to worry. Like I said, everything will be explained in Hogwarts. There are a couple of things I must mention now however," he went on to explain, "Once you arrive at Hogwarts, your house will be decided. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will be sorted after all the first years and join your house. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Eve nodded.

"Very good. Now follow me; Harry will be waiting for you. I've heard he's anxious to meet you," Dumbledore said marching through the entrance.

Eve followed close behind. Was Harry really anxious to meet _her_? She assumed it was very much the other way round; she was terrified about meeting him. The second she stepped into the train station, the sound of the trains attacked her ears viciously, roaring like wild animals. On the platforms were the masses of people, some Muggle, some wizard. Dumbledore weaved through the sea of people with ease and grace. Eve stuck close so she wouldn't get lost in the crowds.

Dumbledore made an abrupt left turn, towards a private waiting room. Through the translucent glass, Eve could see two silhouettes, one shorter than the other and she assumed that would be Harry, unless he was very, very tall. But she doubted that because she was tiny herself, only reaching 5''2 ½. It was never much of a big deal back home as the majority of the female population were very short.

Dumbledore pushed open the door and held it open for her. Inhaling a breath of dirty air, Eve prepared herself to meet her first blood relative, and walked through, body language somewhat timid. Two men were standing there, side by side. The adult man was tall with ginger hair and a kind, curious face. The other, whom she guessed was her brother, was short, still taller than Eve, and skinny with unkempt jet black hair and brilliant shining green eyes. He was rather handsome in his own scruffy way.

Eve expected Harry or Dumbledore to speak first but it was the red-headed man who opened his mouth first.

"Eve Potter," he said, eyes gaping in awe. "I can hardly believe it. I'm Arthur Weasley." He offered her his hand.

Smiling politely, Eve shook it, in her head thinking she'd have to get used to being recognised.

"That'll be all, Arthur," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Of course," he replied. "An honour to finally meet you, Eve." And with that he swiftly left the waiting room.

Harry liked the look of his, as he was told, little sister. She seemed very sweet and polite. Her hair was the same colour as his but it was brushed and glossy, reaching down to just above her waist. Her eyes were a little different though; they were green but more of a supernatural green, like her irises were made of emeralds. She was very short and slim, but not skinny. Her face looked older than 14 but very innocent and gentle at the same time.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "this is Eve. Eve this is Harry."

Neither of the twins were sure how to react. True they were brother and sister but they were also strangers. Eve's mind responded quickly: she smiled and offered her hand to him. Harry shook it, glad that she had made the move and made it easy to respond without awkwardness.

"Pleased to meet you," Eve said shyly, eyes twinkling.

"You too," Harry replied with a smile.

"I should be on my way," Dumbledore said. "Give you both some time to get to know each other. Harry if you would be so kind as to show Eve to the Hogwarts Express."

"Sure," he answered.

Dumbledore gave a final smile and departed.

The two twins stood in a now awkward silence, neither one sure whether to act first. Eve wondered if she should look into his mind and answer any questions he may be silently asking but she decided not to – it would be rude. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor while Harry shuffled his feet. He wondered if he should speak first as it was Eve who had offered her hand. But he wasn't quite sure how to address a girl, especially his sister. Was there a kind of way he was supposed to speak with her?

"So, where are you from?" he asked uneasily, taking the plunge.

"Rivermoor," she answered smoothly, as she looked back up and rooted her feet firmly to the floor.

"Where's that? I've never heard of it before," he asked, confused that he had never heard that name, not even from Hermione.

"Oh, it's in Aseridia. It's a land that joins on Land's End in Cornwall. It's heavily enchanted so Muggles or intruders can't accidently stumble into it. Anyone else can get in though," Eve explained, and after a pause asked, "Where do you live?"

"Surrey. It's nothing special," Harry shrugged. Eve felt tempted to look inside him and find out more about this place because she was sure that there were things he would rather leave unsaid but she stopped herself. It was a terrible habit to have.

"And you live with your…our aunt, don't you?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. She hates me though."

"Why?" Eve tilted her head slightly, voice soft.

Harry glanced up at the clock and saw it was almost 11 o' clock, the time the Hogwarts Express left. He would have liked a lot more time to talk to her in private as now on the train they'd be in the company of Ron and Hermione. That was another thing - Eve would need to meet his two best friends.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said. "We have to get the train."

The two of them made their way to the Hogwarts Express, Harry slightly in front, leading the way for his sister. She was a little annoyed at the fact that even more of her questions had been denied. She wanted answers! She was getting tired of constantly having to wait to receive some answers about her own life which she'd just been brought into out of the blue.

Eve didn't focus on the exact route they took; all she cared about was sticking with Harry in the masses of people, most of whom looked at them with curiosity and confusion. The air was thick and dirty from all the steam and fumes, very different to what Eve was used to in Rivermoor. She coughed and cleared her throat trying to rid her lungs from some of the grime.

Suddenly a huge crowd of people seemed to ambush them out of nowhere. Harry grabbed the little girl's hand tightly and hauled her towards him, making sure she didn't lose him. Eve hated huge crowds. She had a kind of phobia of people, even strangers who'd never even seen her before. She was only comfortable around people she knew closely. One would not notice it in Rivermoor as she knew everyone there very well and had done from a young age. But here, everything was new, strange. There was nothing scary about the other Hogwarts students, and yet they unnerved her.

Finally, the two Potters reached the train, after many bashes and bumps with other people scrambling to get aboard. Harry let go of Eve's hand now they were on clear ground and marched down the corridor in search of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Eve's nose wrinkled slightly at the new smell of the train. In truth she'd never actually been on a train as the rest of the time she travelled by foot or on horse-back.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was still behind him. She had fallen back a bit, taking in her new surroundings, so he slowed, allowing her to catch up again. They wandered a little further down the train. Eve lagged behind a little as she saw Harry slow down. Her heart picked up and her insides squirmed. She didn't let herself stop though.

"Here we are," Harry muttered when he saw his two fellow Gryffindor friends. He slid open the compartment door and grinned at Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione smiled back.

"All right, mate?" Ron said, matching Harry's grin.

Harry looked back over his shoulder, wondering where Eve had got to. He saw her standing out of sight, looking very shy. Her feet shuffled nervously beneath her. She seemed unsure, like a doe approaching an unknown clearing, where it was exposed and vulnerable.

"Come on," he prompted her kindly and she began to edge forward.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked. She leaned forward in her seat, trying to see who was there but she couldn't see who he was talking to. "Who's back there?"

Then a small, shy looking, very pretty girl appeared behind Harry; she was the spitting image of him, only more elegant and tidy. Hermione questioned herself: could this be the secret sister of Harry Potter she'd heard rumours about? The girl had the same black hair as Harry and her eyes were fairly similar, which puzzled the Gryffindor. She seemed, at first glance, like a very pleasant girl, perhaps much like Harry.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Eve. She's my sister," Harry said, stepping aside slightly.

"Bloody hell," the redheaded male gaped.

Hermione stood and formally offered her hand to Eve. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Taking her hand but barely shaking it, Eve replied with a small blush, "It's nice to meet you."

"Sit next to me?" Hermione said, and it was actually an offer not a command.

A small smile passed over Eve's face and she sat down next to Hermione, oblivious to the tidal waves of questions she had in store for her. But before Hermione could ask away, Ron introduced himself. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hi," Eve replied shyly.

Her brother smiled at how quickly she seemed to be settling in with his friends. And then the questions began.

First Hermione asked about Eve's life and how she had ended up coming to Hogwarts and being reunited with her brother after so long. Eve explained as best she could, relaying the story Dumbledore had told her as best she could, and then told the story of the attack, only going over it vaguely; she didn't like to talk about that awful night. She hated even thinking about it.

Once those stories were told, Hermione began asking Eve about Rivermoor and her life there.

"Where is Rivermoor? I've heard of it but never known where it is."

"It's in Aseridia. It joins on the end of Cornwall but there are loads of enchantments so it's impossible for any Muggles to get in by accident."

"What kinds of people live there? Are there magical creatures?"

"Yeah. Nearly every person there is an Elf. Our clan is called the Capyli. But there are also centaurs, spirits, nymphs, Pegasus's, a few vampires."

"Are you an Elf?"

"Of course she's not, Hermione," Ron interrupted, sounding as if Hermione had just insulted the girl. "Her ears are round and she just doesn't look like an Elf."

This was true. Eve didn't look much like an Elf – yet.

"I actually am, though I know I don't look much like one. We get our full powers and Elf appearance when we're 15. If you stay in an Elven environment, act like an Elf, learn the Elven ways, you will become an Elf. Our type of Elf is just another breed of human, kind of like two different breeds of dog. The magic used to change me sped up my transformation into an Elf," Eve explained, constantly self-conscious.

"That is pretty cool," Ron admitted.

"What powers to Elves have?" Hermione asked, eyes bright with intrigue.

"Each Elf has power over one of the four elements: water, fire, earth and air. Sometimes, if the Elf has strong magic they can gain control over a second element. We can talk through our minds and look into other minds if we wish but we're trained to put up defences around our minds so we can protect ourselves against mind attacks."

"Could you go into my mind now?" Hermione questioned a little nervously.

"I could but I wouldn't. It'd be rude, not to mention unfair. You don't have mind defences that match mine. The stronger your mind, the stronger your attacks and defences."

"What's your element?"

"Earth. It's fairly common; fire is the rarest."

"Do Elves have any more powers?"

"We have enhanced stamina; we can run all day if we have to, and we're faster than your breed of human, not a lot but a still a bit faster. We can also hold our breath for a long time cos it's all to do with our lungs. Um, we have our own magic but we also can take the option to learn the kind of magic that you do."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, me and all my friends did. I think we've learnt about the same as you have, maybe less."

"Sounds amazing. I'd love to go there some time."

"I think you'd like it," Eve smiled warmly, still nervous inside; she wanted Hermione to like her.

As the train journey progressed, Eve remained silent and listened to the conversation between Harry, Ron and Hermione. Apparently, at the Quidditch World Cup Death Eaters had attacked, just like in Rivermoor, and destroyed the campsite where all the spectators were staying. Harry said he'd been knocked out while trying to run away and when he awoke the Dark Mark, Lord Voldemort's mark, had been conjured. It was all over the newspapers and everything.

Could all of this be to do with the two Potter twins coming together after such a long search from both sides? It was the most likely explanation to Eve, because otherwise, why would they strike now? And why it taken so long for her to be brought to her brother?

A sudden voice pulled the young Elf out of her thoughts. "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"

Eve assumed it was a lady offering snacks to the students for the journey. She glanced to the compartment door, and then to Hermione as the Gryffindor began to speak while she lowered the newspaper she read. "This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or-"

"Loads, according to dad," Ron said. "That's what worried them so much. It happened right under their noses."

Harry scratched his prickling scar.

"It's hurting again isn't it? Your scar?" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, while Eve subconsciously traced her fingers over her own scar, running over her left eye.

"I'm fine," Harry replied blankly with a shrug.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this," Hermione said, leaning forward a little. "What you saw at the World Cup and the dream."

Harry wrote his letter, explaining everything that had happened and sent it away with his snowy white owl, Hedwig. Eve was curious as to who this Sirius was.

"Who's Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"He's our Godfather," Harry said. "He was best friends with our parents."

"Oh," she whispered; yet another new thing sprung on her.

"He's a good man, Eve," her brother reassured her. "He knows about you and can't wait to see you."

Eve gave a small smile. Not a moment passed when Hermione announced joyfully. "We're here."

The Elf looked out of the train window and gazed upon a beautiful, mighty castle, and her lips parted in awe and wonder. So this was where her future now lay.

**Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Potter

Harry took his sister's little hand and led her off the train, telling her that her belongings would be taken up to the castle for her. Now that people weren't in such a rush, they took time to look at the newcomer in their mists. She looked very much like Harry Potter, who was leading her towards the carriages. Some had heard the rumours of his secret sister and suspected this was who the girl was. But others didn't know of the stories so were just confused by whom she was, and why she bore such a close resemblance to Harry.

Feeling countless pairs of eyes bore into her, Eve lowered her head and trotted obediently after Harry, her stomach twisting and wriggling in anxiety and discomfort. She sometimes wondered if people could ever mind their own business. She hated how she became so self-conscious. To her relief, Ron and Hermione quickly caught up with them and in a way shielded Eve from all the prying gazes. She looked up at the castle that was slowly disappearing behind trees. It did indeed look wonderful; it wasn't too similar to the Elven palace she knew but it was beautiful all the same.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione said, as if she'd just read her thoughts.

"It is," Eve murmured, her voice slightly dreamy. Memories of her early childhood came swimming back to her, of how she'd dreamed of living in a fairy tale castle. She smiled at the thought.

Hermione smiled at her; she was a very sweet and lovely girl. She could see the two of them becoming close friends. It would be nice to have a close friend who wasn't Harry or Ron, a boy.

Suddenly a strong, haughty male voiced drawled out from behind them, making Eve's blood run cold but Harry's blood boil.

"Well, well, it seems the rumours are true, aren't they Potter?"

At his voice, the four of them halted. Eve's head jerked towards the male who had spoken, and immediately wished she hadn't. He was fairly tall, with a lean waist and broader shoulders. Silver-blond hair blessed his handsome, cold face and his eyes glowed a malicious and strangely beautiful grey, like the colour of a storm cloud. Behind him were two lumbering, dull, much larger boys, who clearly had no traces of a brain about them. The blond was undoubtedly using them as bodyguards, to make himself seem invincible.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron hissed.

The blond, Malfoy, totally ignored Ron and neared the Potter twins, moving away from his dim-witted minions. He smirked down at Eve, lazily looking her up and down with hungry mirth swimming in his eyes. Harry, of course, noticed this and stepped between them. "Try and learn a bit of courtesy. She's not a bloody piece of meat, Malfoy."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows confidently, "Then what is she?"

"She is my _sister_," Harry growled, while Eve stayed safely behind him, chewing on her lip nervously.

"I did assume that from the fact that you look rather similar and rumours have been circulating for a while," the blond drawled out. "Such a shame she's related to you. Poor-" he glanced at Eve, choosing his correct word for her, "-_little_ girl. I'd hate to be in her shoes."

Knowing if he responded things would only escalate, Harry turned away, pulling Eve with him, with his arm protectively around her shoulders. Ron and Hermione followed, both glaring at the Slytherins as they passed.

The four walked briskly, aiming to create a good distance between them and Malfoy, and soon the came to a line of carriages that pulled themselves. Hermione got in first, then Eve, then Ron and finally Harry.

"Who was that?" the young Elf asked quietly once the carriage had started moving. She had this sudden horrible feeling of not belonging. She was a stranger here; it would be wise to keep quiet for now. Eve had always been generally quiet and humble, but now in a world where she was alone in many respects, those traits seem to magnify.

"Draco Malfoy, the git," Ron muttered, his gut wrenching at saying the bastard's first name.

"He's a Slytherin and believe me, Eve, you do not want to be in Slytherin," Harry advised her.

Eve nodded, wondering if she got a choice in which house she was placed into. She'd love to be in Gryffindor with Harry, Ron and Hermione; the thought of being in any other house knotted her stomach.

The uneven ground made the carriage shake with unbalance. It was not unusual though; Eve had done enough horse riding to be used to bumpy rides. Ron, however, looked a tad queasy with the rocking movement. Thankfully, the carriage moved quickly, and soon they reached and entrance, leading up to the castle. Stood waiting was a stern looking woman.

"What's McGonagall doing here?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"She's probably here for Eve," Hermione said.

At this, Eve glanced nervously at Hermione. "It's okay. She's probably here to explain everything to you about getting settled in," the older girl reassured her.

Taking her hand gently again, Harry pulled her towards McGonagall, who gave a nod as they approached.

"Good evening to you both," she said politely. "I am professor McGonagall, Deputy of Hogwarts School and Head of Gryffindor House. You must be Eve."

Eve nodded, too shy to speak.

"Mr Potter, I suggest you re-join your classmates. I will ensure Miss Potter finds her way. I will see you at the feast," McGonagall said firmly.

Harry nodded and gave Eve a final glance before going back to Ron and Hermione. Eve pressed her lips together, wishing that Harry could have come with her.

"Follow me, Miss Potter," the stern woman said, turning away from her and striding away.

Without hesitation, she followed without a sound. McGonagall lead her up into the castle in total silence, making Eve feel a little uncomfortable. The Elf gazed around at the beige hued wall, lit by golden torches creating a warm and comforting atmosphere.

Suddenly McGonagall turned a sharp corner and opened what looked like a large closet. The deputy stood by the door, not entering.

"Your school uniform is inside. I will wait out here for you," she said.

"Thank you," Eve said shyly stepping inside.

The door closed by itself behind her and she saw her Hogwarts uniform neatly hanging up. Quickly Eve undressed herself until she was down to just her underwear. She wasn't fully sure how these people dressed themselves and didn't want to embarrass herself on her first day so she muttered a very useful spell to do it for her. "_Bava elwa._"

Standing still, she let the spell do its work and watched how things were dressed on her so she'd be able to do it next time. Turning and finding a mirror, Eve examined her new appearance. Her face was the same but instead of blood red locks she had pitch black ones and her eyes shone emerald instead of their old amethyst. Eve had never been exactly sure why her eyes had been purple when she possessed the Earth element; the only logical explanation had been that she'd inherited them since Elves with the Air or Water element could have purple eyes sometimes.

But she wasn't related to them, and thinking about it made her heart sink. Perhaps they'd done it to create some resemblance.

The uniform didn't suit her very well although no one would notice because they hadn't seen her usual attire. Quickly curling a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, where McGonagall was waiting for her.

The older witch nodded approvingly. "Come with me. It's time for your House to be chosen."

She walked briskly, expecting Eve to follow her, which she did. The corridors seemed confusing to her; she'd have to get Harry or Hermione to show her around everywhere. The two turned a corner and ascended a few flights of stairs. A huge pair of gleaming wooden doors faced them, and Eve guessed that was the entrance to the Great Hall or something.

"Now, we must wait here until you are summoned," McGonagall said.

The Elf said nothing and just stared at the doors. They seemed to stare down at her with accusing eyes, as if they were there to remind her she was a stranger there. The sound of Dumbledore's voice inside suddenly caught her attention.

"Now all the first years have been sorted into their new Houses, I'd like to make a special announcement: this year, a new pupil shall be attending Hogwarts, joining the fourth year. Some of you may have heard the rumours of Evelina Potter, some of you may not, but I am here now to inform you," he paused, "that the rumours… are true. Thirteen years ago, she was separated from her family and our world but now she has returned to us, and shall take her place here, like the rest of you. Bring fourth Evelina Potter!"

The doors suddenly swung open. The deputy marched through, with Eve following behind, avoiding eye contact with anyone. She kept her eyes straight ahead, where she saw an old pointed hat perched on a stool. She wondered if that had anything to do with choosing the Houses.

_I can do this, I can do this, _she whispered silently.

When she got to the front of the hall, before everyone, McGonagall lifted the hat from the stool and gestured for her to sit on it. Nervously, she did so and the hat was placed upon her head, and it began _talking_.

"Hmm, tricky, very tricky," it mused, "very much like your brother, yet very different. How peculiar. Troubled with recent experiences but I see plenty of courage and determination but a gentle, kind heart. Hmm, where should I put you? Any House it seems would serve you well. But something whispers Slytherin to me. Slytherin would restore lost power."

_Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. Put me in Gryffindor, please, _Eve begged in her mind, remembering what Harry had told her, and the hat seemed to pause and listen.

"Well, if you're quite sure. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

The Gryffindor erupted with booming applause while two of the other tables (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) clapped more quietly. McGonagall moved the hat and Eve joined the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Harry, glad he'd saved her a place. People from all over the table leaned over to offer her handshakes. Overwhelmed with the popularity, Eve smiled happily and shook as many hands as possible. Two ginger haired twins, who resembled Ron, began shouting out.

"WE GOT THE OTHER POTTER! WE GOT THE OTHER POTTER!"

Letting out a breathless laugh, Eve watched them bounce around, high-fiving their friends. Standing at his podium, Dumbledore raised his hands to silence the ecstatic Gryffindors.

"Thank you. Before we begin our excellent feast, I would like to wish Miss Potter the best of luck in her future studies at Hogwarts. Now, please enjoy," the old man smiled, his blue eyes shining like gems behind those half-moon spectacles.

Out of nowhere, the entire hall filled with mouth-watering looking food, filling and piling every serving plate. Eve noticed all the first years gasp in wonder at the simple yet magnificent magic. Without hesitation, everyone dug in ravenously, too hungry for conversation. Hermione helped her to a serving of steak and ale pie. She thanked her politely and then helped herself to vegetables, and tucked in. Ron ate like a demon, munching through countless portions of food. The two girls and Harry still ate hungrily but still like Human Beings.

Eve filled up quickly, only being small, and wiped her mouth clean, watching everyone else come to the end of their meals. All of a sudden the plates were clear, as if nothing had touched them. Ever. A few seconds later they filled again, this time with puddings and desserts. Eve knew she probably shouldn't eat much more but her stomach begged her for a little sweetness.

Cutting a small slice of chocolate cake, she watched Ron wolf down spoons and spoons of ice cream and wondered how he could fit so much food inside him.

"So do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.

Quickly swallowing, Eve replied, "Yeah, I do. But it's not the same as my home."

"Surely, you'll be able to write and visit?"

"Er – I don't know. Dumbledore said Aurors were going to try and make an alliance with my people but I have no idea what's actually happening."

"They won't just cut you off from your life, I'm sure," Hermione reassured her.

Eve smiled weakly and went back to finishing her food. She was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. She also wanted to write to Belle and let her know she was safe.

"Um, Hermione, is there a place I can send letters from? It's just I want to write to my friend," she asked.

"Yes, you can send letters from the Owlery. There are plenty of owls there; you can use one of them. I thought you could talk with your minds though?" Hermione said.

"We can, but we're too far away," Eve explained simply.

"Is there a certain limit?" Hermione asked, her deep interest sparking again.

"It depends on how well trained you are and how strong your mind is," she briefly explained.

"How long does it take to train your mind?"

"It takes years to develop all the mind skills but you learn to sense things after a few months, talk after about, um, two years, then you work on stretching the distance, it takes a year or so to learn defences and attacks but it takes years and years to protect yourself from _any _attack."

"Why haven't we ever covered Elves before? There's so much to learn about them!"

Eve shrugged, not sure of what to say.

The puddings were cleared like the main courses, leaving the plates untouched, and Dumbledore stood once more at his owl podium. Silence swept over the hall like a cloak and the old man began to speak once more.

"I hope every one of you has had a wonderful evening and I'd like to once more, welcome you all to Hogwarts. Now off to bed," he smiled warmly, gesturing with his withered hands.

The students rose in their own time, some finding it more difficult to stand than others.

"Hermione, wait," Ron grunted, letting out a long breath.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much, Ronald," Hermione sighed, walking away with Eve by her side.

Harry lagged behind to wait for his best friend. The two girls weren't even half way through the hall when the two ginger twins caught up with them.

"Hello there, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

Eve looked at both of them in turn, having to look up a lot as they were both so tall. In Rivermoor she was about average height for a girl but here she was tiny being only 5"2½ and rather petite.

"It's a shame Harry didn't inherit the same looks as you," Fred chirped.

"If he had, he'd have more than half the school chasing after him," George chimed in.

"Don't be horrible!" Hermione scolded.

"We're not," George answered.

"Little Miss Potter has already caught a few eyes," Fred said a-matter-of-factly, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Yes, indeed she has. Well, ours at least," George confirmed, mirroring his brother's expression, and he slipped Eve a quick wink.

Eve looked down shyly; she did not like so much attention. She hadn't even been there one day and apparently there were boys looking at her. Great. That was exactly what she needed.

"We should probably leave little Miss Eve to go to bed Fred. Ha! Two rhymes in one sentence!" George chuckled, pleased with himself. He and his brother walked ahead both smiling at the young Elf.

She smiled back. Something about them left her insides nice and warm.

Following Hermione, walking along with the rest of the students, Eve listened to the many whispers about her. Unfortunately, she didn't have her Elven ears yet so she couldn't hear everything people were saying. She hoped people would leave her alone; she didn't want everyone asking her questions all at once. She simply didn't want to speak about everything when she barely knew it herself.

By now, Harry and Ron had caught up with them.

"We don't have lessons tomorrow, do we?" the red-head asked.

"No, we get the weekend off and start on Monday," Hermione informed him.

The Gryffindors strayed as they approached their Common Room. The entrance was a portrait of a fat lady dressed in a pinkish dress.

"Hippogriff feathers," someone said and the door swung open, letting in all the Gryffindors.

Turning her head from side to side, Eve took in the warm beauty and comfort of the Gryffindor common room. The room was decorated in red and gold, a warm fire blazed merrily. The far end, there were two spiral staircases, winding up in opposite directions.

Hermione led Eve up the right staircase into the girl's dormitories. She spotted her suitcase by one of the beds. Standing propped up against it was Zar'rocaella, her sword. The blade shone a blood red with a silver, patterned guard, a spiralled grip and a shining sapphire stone as the pommel. On her bed were another set of school robes, two more skirts and five more shirts. Also on the bed were a few choices of more Muggle clothes so she could have the choice of what to wear. Some of the other girls had begun getting changed into their night clothes, facing the wall.

Eve opened her trunk and pulled out the first set of nightwear she could find and began changing into that. Also finding a hairbrush, she quickly brushed through her long dark hair until all the knots had been untied.

"You can put your clothes in there, Eve," Hermione said from behind her.

Quickly turning around, Eve saw Hermione pointing to a small wardrobe with a chest of drawers inside.

"Thanks, um, I will tomorrow," she replied.

"And the bathroom's just through there."

She sat down on her bed, unsure of how her first night away from Rivermoor would be like. She missed all her friends terribly, and her family. Chloe Rider was no longer her family by blood but she was still family to her. Her heart began to sink as she was reminded again and again that she was a stranger here. Everything and everyone she knew had been taken away from her.

Hot, unwanted tears prickled at her eyes and she looked down in an attempt to hide them. There was no fooling Hermione Granger though. Expression sympathetic, she sat down besides the smaller girl and put her arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, Eve, you'll see them again," she said softly.

A couple of the other girls had noticed and came forward towards them.

"What's wrong?" a dark skinned girl asked.

"She doesn't feel so good," Hermione told them, "she misses her home."

"Is there anything we can do?" a girl with long brown hair asked.

Eve shook her head, her bottom lip trembling uncontrollably. Hermione hugged her closer and she let out her first sob. The girl with dark skin and black hair rubbed her knee in comfort as she knelt down in front of Eve.

"I promise everything will be all right. Dumbledore has sent people to help find your family and they'll be back in no time, you'll see," Hermione said kindly, trying to brighten her mood with a soft smile. "I think you need a good night's rest and you'll feel better in the morning."

Calming down, Eve nodded and pressed her cheek into Hermione's shoulder in gratitude.

"We should get to bed, Lavender," said the dark haired girl, rising to her full height.

The two girls turned and got ready for bed. Hermione stayed a few moments longer.

"Who are they?" Eve whispered.

"Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil," Hermione murmured. "I'll leave you to get ready."

Saying nothing, Eve watched Hermione go before getting up and going into the bathroom. When she was done, she tip toed back into the bedroom and climbed into her new four poster bed. It was more comfy than her old bed but not the same. Turning on her side, she curled up into a comfortable sleeping position, for her anyway, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Eve," Hermione called softly from her bed.

"Goodnight," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4: An Owl's Gift

The first day at Hogwarts was a bright, sunny one with clear blue skies. Eve tried to block all thoughts of her Elven life out for now and focus on what was happening in the present. There were so many things she wanted to ask about and so many things she wanted to understand. She wanted to know if she would have been the same person had she not been sent to Rivermoor; if she would be accepted in the same way now she was different; what role would she need to take alongside her brother, as well as the fight in Aseridia.

As they had been getting dressed, Hermione had asked Eve if she was all right. She felt better but not fantastic. A horrible ache sat in her chest, weighing her down in bitter feelings. Her shower had helped wake her up and allowed her to think a little more clearly. She promised herself to write to Belle that afternoon and tell her of everything she knew.

Eve had let Hermione pick her Muggle clothes as she wasn't sure what exactly to wear. A pair of blue jeans and black top with patterns of flowers and curls woven in had been chosen for her, along with the same black converses she had worn the day before. After deciding to let her hair hang loose down her back, Eve walked with Hermione down to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting for them.

Keeping quiet the whole time, Eve followed the others down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione soon became wrapped up in another of their arguments, leaving the Potters to lag behind a bit.

"Do they always do this?" Eve asked Harry.

"Not always, but it's known to happen," Harry said, with a shrug.

"You said yesterday that, um, our aunt hates you. Why?" She tried to make conversation shyly.

"Oh, it's because our mum was a witch and she wasn't. She was jealous and thought our mum a freak. She and our uncle hate anyone with magic," he explained, an edge of bitterness to his voice.

"And we have to stay with them?" Eve said, inwardly groaning.

"You don't; you can go back to Rivermoor. But I have to live with them," Harry grumbled.

"I don't know, you could come with me, back to Rivermoor," she suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," he hummed.

The Great Hall buzzed with noise as the four entered. Eve looked around at the students curiously, but every time she made eye contact with anyone she looked away shyly. She felt like a deer in strange territory where a predator could strike at any moment.

Eve kept close to Harry as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. He smiled warmly at her, having heard she'd cried the night before from Pavarti and Lavender. He could completely understand and felt sorry for her, being taken away so suddenly.

Eve didn't feel too hungry and took only small portions of breakfast. The desire to talk had been drained from her, as her mind constantly wandered back to Rivermoor and her family. There'd been no word of them, and though while it had only been a few days, it felt like weeks and months of silence. Just why? Why had they taken them? Why did things suddenly have to change?

While they were eating, a red-headed girl, also who resembled Ron sat down next to Hermione and instantly offered her hand to Eve.

"I'm Ginny, Ron's sister," she said smiling. Eve looked up, slightly startled as she was torn from her thoughts.

Eve shook her hand, forcing a big smile back, "You're quite a big family. I've already met Fred and George."

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah, watch out for them. They like their mischief."

"I got that impression already," Eve agreed.

After the breakfast was done, Hermione offered to show Eve around the castle while Harry and Ron went off and played Quidditch with some of the Gryffindors.

"And up here is the library," Hermione went on, and Eve was now slightly bored.

All Eve wanted to get to now was the owlery so she could send her letter to Belle. But she felt it'd be too rude to stop Hermione. She just grit her teeth and let herself be led around the castle, praying every second that it wasn't as big as it seemed on the outside. Then by a miraculous chance, Hermione stopped and asked her if there was anywhere she wanted to see. Eve instantly replied the owlery.

Walking briskly, Hermione led the young Elf up to the owlery. The older girl was left quite breathless after climbing the stairs to reach the top but Eve was not tired in the slightest. She could sprint up and down the stairs at least 10 times.

"How are you not tired?" Hermione panted.

Eve shrugged, forcing back a giggle with a genuine smile. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Hermione walked inside the owlery, unsurprisingly filled with many owls.

"Well, here is where you can send and receive letters from," Hermione said, still a little breathless. "Who do you want to send letters to, if you don't mind my asking?"

"My cousin, Belle," Eve said, refusing to accept that she and her beloved Belle were no longer, and never had been, family by blood.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Hermione said softly.

She said nothing, but nodded glumly in her response.

"Then I take it you two are close?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend," Eve mumbled and paused for a moment, leaving the whole owlery in silence. "I think I should go and write my letter now. Thanks for showing me around." And with that she swept like a cloak past Hermione and elegantly hurried away, leaving Hermione all alone in the tower.

Belle paced, and paced, and paced. She had been up all night waiting for some word from her cousin. It had been five days and she had not heard a thing. She feared too for her aunt Chloe and other cousins, Benzan and Raphael. The morning after the attack, the whole of Rivermoor had been told about the attack and the truth of Eve Rider or Potter. Belle's father, King Asriel had known all along, as had Chloe, Thiazzi and Lianor, Chloe's deceased husband.

Belle was more concerned as to why Eve hadn't been told than why she, herself, hadn't been told. The moment her father and she had been informed, the first question she asked was if Eve would still remain as family and keep her position. Asriel had replied, "Of course," like it wasn't even an issue, for which Belle was glad.

Instant searches went out in hope of recovering the High General and her two sons. Belle was not allowed in with all the councils and meetings but she had heard Eve had been found and was to be taken to Hogwarts School with her brother. When Belle heard of a brother, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous; she desperately wanted Eve to come back but at least she was safe and that was what mattered. The morning after the attack, wizards called Aurors had arrived with a message from the Headmaster and Hogwarts and offered to help in the search for the Riders.

Belle knew she was becoming desperate; she made herself stay awake all night in hope of receiving some form of contact from her cousin and best friend. Because she knew Eve so well, she knew she would keep herself as family like nothing had changed, and Belle would do the same.

For years, Belle, Eve and their friends played a lot of music, with both Elven and Human instruments. Aseridia was integrated well and they had some of the things that normal humans used like their musical instruments, some kitchen appliances, movies and TVs for rainy or lazy days. The TVs were the least used as there were always so much better things to do like riding, training, or just walking around Rivermoor.

But as loved as their music was, Belle had not touched her guitar since Eve had gone and no new music had been created.

The young Elf dwelled in her stables where her beautiful dun mare, Epona was kept at night. She had visited her in the hope of some comfort. The mare had sensed her negative emotions and had tried to ease her distress, snorting softly, nudging her, and just staying with her.

At about an hour before sunrise, the stable door had creaked open, almost scaring Belle out of her wits.

"Calm down, Bells, it's me," came the voice of Remmera from the shadows, her light blonde hair shimmering in the last lights of the moon.

"What are you doing here?" Belle whispered.

"I could ask you the same," Remmera whispered back. "Any news from Eve?"

"Nothing," Belle answered sadly.

"She will, I'm sure. It's a long way from Hogwarts to here."

"You think I doubt her?" Belle hissed, her pride slightly insulted.

"I never said that," Remmera calmly, sitting beside her friend.

One of the biggest differences between the two was their tempers: Belle voiced her temper and would boldly speak out whenever she saw fit; Remmera on the other hand had a calm, quiet temper and challenged the Princess's temper, more than Renn but less than Eve. Remmera barely ever lost her temper; it was uncommon for her to get angry too.

"What if they don't let her contact us?" Belle asked no one in particular.

"Then they are fools. She is family, not just to you but to me also, and Renn, and Tristan, and practically everyone here. They would not just pull her away from 14 years of her life. But I've heard she now carries an even heavier burden being Harry Potter's sister. He's going to need her," Remmera said.

"But we need her too, more than them!" Belle paused. "They might not let her come back."

"You're becoming paranoid, Belle. She'll return, I promise you," Remmera vowed.

It took some time but Remmera managed to convince Belle to go to bed and get some much needed rest. She, herself, had got enough rest and went straight to the Messenger Post after she'd got the Princess to bed, and waited for any word from Eve. As she waited she thought about Belle's unmatched loyalty to the future High General; it could well be fatal.

Remmera had heard tales of what such loyalty and devotion could do a person. Belle had to not let her allegiance overthrow her, but stay loyal to her nevertheless.

From the Messenger Post, the blonde haired Elf watched the golden sunrise over the dark jade trees of the forest. The only birds she saw pass were native ones, nothing that would be carrying a message from far away. Remmera sighed quietly to herself, the edges of her hope beginning to be eaten away; it had been too long with nothing.

Later that very afternoon, Remmera sprinted with all the speed she had into the palace, bursting in on the King and the Princess, who were sitting around a table of food. Belle's mother was not with them that night; she was away on searches for Chloe, Raphael and Benzan.

"Belle!" she cried. "It's – it's _Eve_!"

Belle jumped from her seat and hastily took the letter from Remmera's hand, practically ripping it open. It read…

_My dear Belle,_

_Before you go mad with worry I promise you I am perfectly safe and in a wonderful place, not at wonderful as home though. From what I've heard, I'm needed to help bring down another foe, aiding my brother. He's lovely by the way; you'd adore him! _

_I'm not sure if I'm still part of our family or needed in the fight against the Durzians but whatever the case I'd still be willing to fight with you and the rest of our people. But even if I do remain in my current position, I suggest selecting someone to stand in for me when I am not around and someone is needed._

_The wizards have allowed us to remain for us to stay in contact and visits shall be arranged until they are sure it is safe for me to come back for periods of time; I must stay at Hogwarts for the majority of time as my brother's conquest is more his to bare alone whereas ours is every one of us, but there is no doubt I shall return, I'll make sure of it._

_I miss you terribly, and everyone else; you must give my greetings to them, but I am in a safe place, at least I hope so. The people here seem very welcoming and hopefully I'll settle in very soon. I think it might be easier to meet at Hogwarts where there is no danger from neither Durzian nor Death Eater. Another thing I have been told is that if I did permanently return home, Death Eaters would attack and therefore starting another war, which you know full well, is the last thing we need._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love_

_Eve_

Belle folded the letter back up; her father didn't even bother asking to read it for Belle knew two things: Eve was safe, and they would be reunited again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**For the person or people calling Eve a Mary Sue, don't just insult my work; at least tell me how she is a Mary Sue and what I can do to improve her or just leave if you don't like it.**

**I don't think she is a Mary Sue, she has a personality, she has ambitions and morals, she's not perfect, she has flaws that effect her negatively. I think they become clearer further in the story; at the moment, it's just getting things going and she's settling into a new environment. That might be because I know Eve so well and she's been one of my characters for nearly 4 years.**

**So if you're going to criticize my work, at least do it constructively or just leave.**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: The Triwizard Tournament

**A big thank you to everyone for reading. I know this isn't the best of writing but it's old work that I did quite a while ago and just wanted to post for fun :) Please review xxx**

"Now that we're all seated," Dumbledore boomed, "I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: Triwizard Tournament."

The students all began whispering amongst themselves, asking their friends if they knew what it was. Eve was most confused, more confused than most others; this was only her second day in the Wizarding world.

"For those of you who do not know," the Headmaster continued, "the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete, but let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone and trust me when I say this contest is not for the faint hearted. But more of that later but now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons their Head Mistress, Madame Maxine."

The double doors of the Great Hall opened, and a number of beautiful girls strode in confidently, in rows of three. All of them were dressed in blue silk and wore a matching hat. They seemed to glide down the aisle, like they were floating. Behind them followed a woman who had to be about nine feet tall, which took everyone by surprise. The girls stopped suddenly and sighed, extending their rights arms gracefully, then continued walking. After a few more paces they did it again to the left this time.

Eve raised her dark eyebrows in almost disbelief; they looked too pathetic to be true in her opinion. Then they started moving more quickly, still as gracefully. All of them gave a girlish sigh and blue butterflies flew out before fading onto sparkling blue dust. In sync they turned to face the audience and gave an elegant bow.

The Hogwarts students erupted with applause, mostly the boys, Eve noticed. Out of politeness she clapped too, thinking how Belle would have loathed them, and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a knowing smirk.

Dumbledore kissed Madame Maxine's hand before returning to the front of the hall, raising his hands to silence the hall.

"And now our friends from the North; please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master Igor Karkaroff."

This time it was a group of strong looking boys, all dressed in dark burgundy uniforms and carrying staffs. They banged them to the floor twice. It was like a military march, and she was suddenly reminded of home once more. The staffs were banged again. Suddenly, the young men dropped their staffs and bolted to the front. This was much more entertaining.

Behind the main group came three people, one who Eve expected was Karkaroff, but the others she didn't know.

By then they had joined the others at the front. Igor went straight to Dumbledore and embraced him.

The girls from Beauxbatons joined the Ravenclaw table and the boys from Durmstrang joined the Slytherin table. The feast then began.

"You have anything like this in your country?" Ron asked Eve.

"Kingdom actually," she corrected. "And no we don't. This is completely new to me." And weird.

_We're too busy fighting a war and being slaughtered for that,_ she added darkly in her head.

Once dinner was over, a large box was placed in front of Dumbledore's podium, with several tiers, like a wedding cake. It was covered in gold and jewels so was obviously quite important. Dumbledore took his usual place and addressed the Great Hall again.

"Your attention please!" he called out. "I'd like to say a few words: eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," Fred and George muttered in unison from across the Gryffindor table.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, Mr Bartemius Crouch," Dumbledore said.

As he said this, a man with greying hair began making his way to the front, but not all eyes were on him. In the corner a man with only one normal eye had skulked in and was still hiding in the shadows. His other eye was sapphire blue and connected to a strap around his head. Eve narrowed her sharp eyes to get a better look at him.

Suddenly, thunder boomed throughout the hall as the magical ceiling turned from its usual night sky to a thunderstorm. The students below began screaming and panicking as the 'sky' above them roared and howled. The man who'd snuck in shot a silent spell at the ceiling and it returned to its usual state.

"Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron whispered.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asked.

"What's an Auror?" Eve asked, as she looked from one wizard to another.

"Dark wizard catcher," Ron told her. "Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks him. He's supposed to be mad as a Hatter though, these days."

Eve and Harry, both at the same time, felt Mad-Eye's magical eye focus on the pair of them, specifically. He limped slightly over to the Headmaster, who clasped his hand in a friendly greeting.

The old Auror stepped away while Dumbledore resumed his former position. Moody suddenly got out a little container and took a quick drink of whatever was inside. He swallowed it quickly and shivered like it was something that tasted vile.

"What do you think he's drinking?" Eve asked, accidently out loud.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry answered.

Eve's gaze was torn away from him as Mr Crouch began to speak.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed to put fourth their name for the Triwizard Tournament," students from all four houses began raising their voices in complaint, Crouch continued, "This decision has been made final," he finished, earning many more shouts of protest from the students before him, especially from ones who were one or two years too young to fit the rule.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed and the noise quickly died down.

Completely calm again, he tapped the large box with his wand and the golden container began to melt away, first into liquid gold and then to nothing. Revealed was an enormous goblet. The school stared in awe as blue flames suddenly leapt up, dancing in the air, just above the rim of the goblet.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wishes to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flames before this hour on Thursday night. But remember, if chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

"Belle, this is useless," Remmera sighed. "We're not going to find them here. It wasn't even the Durzians that took them; it was the Death Eaters."

Renn followed close behind her, stepping over yet more rubble of the broken village. Belle was way ahead, looking through all the debris, just in case there was something to be found that might lead them to Chloe and her sons.

"Rem's right, Belle," Renn said. "They won't be here."

"There's a high chance they would have handed them over to the Durzians. It would prevent another war starting and what use would the Death Eaters have with the Capylinian High General. They were after Eve; Chloe was just in the way," Belle said.

Remmera's cousin, Tristan approached from the North, treading his way through the horrible ground. "There won't even be a trace, Belle. We should head South; something could be there, it's where the last party of Durzians were tracked."

"They would have taken them to Vinemarl. She's the High General. They'd interrogate and torture her in the palace, that's where all their instruments are. If she's anywhere, it's there," Belle said. "And that's East."

"Then, why are we wasting our time here?" Remmera demanded.

"In case any traces have been left behind. We can't miss anything," Belle snapped back.

"Don't start arguing," Renn pleaded, moving South like Tristan had said. "It won't help us find them, or anything."

"Where are you two going? Vinemarl is East not South," Belle said.

"Like you said, we can't miss anything. Renn and I will go south; you and Remmera shall go east," Tristan said, walking away without argument.

Renn made no fuss and followed him. Since it was useless to try and argue, Belle and Remmera turned and headed to the east, discussing how far they should venture.

Silent and swift, Renn and Tristan bounded though the forest of the south. It was much easier for Renn to avoid lower branches than Tristan thanks to her petite height. But Tristan's longer strides made it harder for her to keep up at such a fast pace. She then saw him stop after he'd just vaulted a fallen tree trunk.

"What have you found?" Renn asked, standing on the tree.

Tristan shook his head, "Nothing. This is useless. We're following a practically invisible trail. We don't even know if the Durzians have them, but Belle seems determined to think that."

"Don't turn on her; she's just extremely worried," Renn said quietly.

"Aren't we all though?"

"Should we go back?" she asked with a glance over her shoulder.

"No, because I think Belle would skin us both herself. I don't know, there might be something here. The Durzians could have them, but how can we be sure?" Tristan said.

"What if the Death Eaters have them and are using them to get to Eve?" Renn suggested.

"Again that's possible," he nodded.

"But then why would they do that knowing they'd only bring a war upon themselves?"

"Another war is the last thing we need."

"Right you are," said a voice that was neither Renn's nor Tristan's.

Both Elves turned like lightening to the origin of the voice. Renn's heart skipped a beat, but Tristan glared, showing his pointy teeth. Standing not 15 metres away, on the rocks was Morzann, along with his associates: Prince, Valennor, Eridan, Carrick and Fraser.

Within her chest, Renn's heart began to thump, quicker and quicker, almost sounding like it was begging for her to flee. They were outnumbered 3:1.

"You should not be here, Morzann," Tristan growled dangerously. "You know this is not your territory."

Morzann was a tall, well-built boy of fifteen with dark hair and cold eyes, like all his friends. It was the typical look for a male Itlina. Elves on the other hand, had a much wider range of looks, mostly in hair and eye colour though. Shades of brown were the most common though.

Stepping forward, chuckling, Morzann replied coolly, "It was and will be. We shall go anywhere we please."

"This land is ours and has been for nearly four hundred years. It shall remain so," Tristan threw back. "So leave now."

The group of boys laughed but Tristan didn't even flinch at the fact that he and Renn were outnumbered. The Itlinas all moved forward, Valennor and Prince both drawing their weapons.

"Do you honestly think we're going to leave because you _ask_? How you've managed to build an empire I do not know," Morzann said, almost like he was disappointed with them.

"You forget that this land was ours long before you attacked us all those hundreds of years ago," Renn said. "And what does it matter? This land is currently ours, so you should not be here."

Valennor, the cruellest and most aggressive, overtook Morzann and growled down at her, "And who's going to stop us? You two? Even you're not stupid enough to fight us."

He frightened her; he was a brutal killer and a monster.

"My friend Valennor grows impatient," Morzann said. "I suggest _you _leave before he decides to kill you."

Tristan growled back, his heart hammering with fear and fury, and he drew his sword. "I'd like to see him try."

The group of Itlinas laughed again, this time all of them drawing their weapons.

_Well done, you idiot, _Renn hissed to Tristan through her mind.

Then, a deathly silence.

"Kill them," Morzann ordered quietly.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. If you chose to criticize, I have no problem with that but do it constructively and don't be rude about it.**


End file.
